How to Train Your Experiment
by The Night Kitty
Summary: An evil alien scientist releases hundreds of his genetic experiments on Earth. Led by the strongest and smartest one known as 626, the planet quickly realizes they are the world's greatest threat. But a little girl named Lilo thinks that maybe there could be goodness in the experiments. Can one human help end this war? This is a L&S alternate universe plot. Cover art is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is my first Lilo and Stitch story but I have been doing this for years. I hope you like it and I enjoy reviews as long are you are not a jerk.**

 **Now this is an alternate universe storyline but I will put the names of the experiments in parenthesis when I mention them. It is not their names but this is just so you know who they are.**

 **How to Train Your Experiment**

 **Chapter 1**

The evil genius known as Jumba Jookiba sat in his laboratory on his red ship typing on his super computer. The ship was parked on an isolated asteroid safely away from Galactic Armada patrols.

After a few minutes of searching, the super computer displayed a picture of Earth. Jumba gave an evil laugh.

"Yes! Yes! This pitiful planet is being perfect place to start my ingenious plan!" he exclaimed to himself.

The end result of Jumba's plan was total galactic domination. But being an evil genius, he knew there were steps in achieving this. He had spent years creating illegal genetic experiments and now had over six hundred. Each with superior and useful capabilities that were all necessary in dominating worlds. He was especially proud of his latest and greatest creation: Experiment 6-2-6. He had just narrowly avoided detection in creating him and the experiment was the smartest and strongest of them all. The blue experiment was still inside the container he was created in and was very anxiously climbing inside of it in the other room ready to wreak havoc. All his other experiments were dehydrated pods to allow for easier transport.

Jumba had decided to unleash all his experiments on an unsuspecting-primitive planet as part-one of his plan. The experiments would be led by 6-2-6 and work together to completely control the planet. Once they did, they would have much needed experience to continue towards his goal. He specifically programmed them to not kill the natives though. They would be no threat to his genius creations and Jumba eventually wanted the natives as his prisoners and servants.

Jumba's super computer just gave him the coordinates to the perfect first planet. Planet E-arth was full of water to activate the experiments, had no communication with the Galactic Federation and this was perfect. He knew he had to release his army in the same place and make sure 6-2-6 was not transported to water. The experiment unfortunately had one weakness of drowning but Jumba was not worried about it being a problem.

The scientist scanned the geology of the planet and saw a small group of isolated islands. These would provide a perfect place for his experiments to start their conquest so they could eventually spread to the rest of the planet. Jumba punched in Earth's coordinates but before he took to his ship's controls, he went into another room of his lab.

The automatic lights went on to reveal 6-2-6 in his container in the middle of the room. He growled at Jumba and tried to scratch through the strong glass.

"Do not worry 6-2-6. You will be released soon. But first I have a surprise for you," said Jumba.

The experiment jumped up and down clapping his four clawed paws. Jumba pulled out an orange jumpsuit that would fit his body. The experiment already knew it was a jumpsuit capable of concealing plasma guns. He happily exclaimed a few words in his native alien language.

"I will be sending it to planet with you. It is called E-arth and it is being perfect for your first conquest. Now remember plan, you are to lead the other experiments in dominating the planet. Then we will move on to the next one."

"Ih! Ih!" 626 exclaimed.

"Good now we will hyper jump so be ready."

The lead experiment nodded and Jumba chuckled evilly before leaving to drive.

After using the his hyper dive, Jumba could see the islands as he orbited Earth. He pressed a button on his ship and the cargo hold opened. Hundreds of experiment pods fell towards Hawaii along with 626's container. All the pods fell into the water but the container had jets to allow it to land on the beach nearby. Once on the ground it opened and 626 took his first steps on the planet.

"Hoocha chaponga! Un Chikiii!" He yelled as the newly activated experiments swam towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next month the Hawaiian islands faced a terrible threat. Hundreds of alien experiments attacked homes, destroyed buildings and forced people into prisons on the islands that were guarded by powerful experiments. The humans knew that these beings were not from Earth and they spoke in a language unknown to any Earthling. The only words they could understand was the names the experiments referred to each other. They were all called by numbers in English which at least gave the humans something to identify each one.

The first attacks happened so abruptly, that people thought they all arrived on Earth at once. The aliens were so strong it seemed as if they were not natural but more genetically made. Every inhabited island had to deal with groups of the aliens who all worked together. When the chaos first ensued the police thought they could take control of the experiments. They quickly realized that some of them had very dangerous and destructive power and were callable of overpowering any weapon or officer very quickly. When the natives began to be imprisoned, the humans called for back up and the American Armed Forces came to Hawaii.

That was when they saw the alien leader for the first time. He was small but had super strength, senses and intelligence. All the other experiments obeyed him which was quickly identified by the officers. They made 626 their main target hoping that if they killed him, they would be able to defeat his followers. But 626 was heavily protected by other experiments and even if the army was able to attack him, the little blue creature was easily able to defend himself. A tank once fired at him and amazingly 626 punched the blast away from him before he picked up the tank and threw it at another.

When the humans saw that killing the enemy was not possible, a new and more desperate tactic had to be used. They tried to capture the experiments one by one so they could evacuate freed prisoners from the islands. They would then destroy the empty islands and hope it would destroy all the aliens as well. But every time any experiments were captured, others would come and free them. Every vehicle arriving to evacuate people was destroyed before it could be used. It was like the experiments knew ahead of time what their plans were and sabotaged them every time.

With the Hawaiian Islands rapidly loosing any control, the rest of the world was very concerned. They all knew it was only a matter of time before the alien army travelled beyond Hawaii to take over more and more of Earth. Some countries aided in the fight but their armies failed as well. They could not destroy the islands because of the countless people still there and unable to leave. It started to look like Earth would loose this war and needed a miracle.

 _Present Day_

Lilo Pelekai was watching television in her living room. The orphan and her older sister Nani had still managed to avoid capture thanks to their home being isolated. Both Lilo and Nani were very aware of the horrors happening on the islands and did not leave their home unless absolutely necessary. Despite this working so far, Nani knew it was only a matter of time before they were found as well. Her biggest fear was getting separated from Lilo and something happening to her little sister.

"As we reach the one month anniversary of the first alien attack, the alien experiments continue to gain control. If you have not been captured, we strongly advised you to stay in hiding. No fatalities have been reported but we do not know how long that will…."

The news reporter suddenly disappeared as the television abruptly shut off. "Heyyy" Lilo whined knowing it was her sister's fault.

"Lilo! It was too loud. Someone could hear us," Nani said harshly.

Lilo hugged her knees and buried her face. Nani sighed. She always tried her best to conceal how scared she was but she knew it was still frightening her seven year old sister. Nani sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry honey, I just want us to be safe."

Lilo sniffed and looked up at her. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know, I guess they are all just really bad," Nani answered lamely.

"But no one can be that bad right? Not even Mertle Edmonds."

"Well I guess aliens can be. They are not from Earth."

Lilo sighed, she knew her sister was trying to make her feel better but it was still bothering her. As soon as the experiments arrived they attacked and Lilo could not help but wonder if they could ever belong here.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Italics_ mean they are speaking in their alien language.**

 **Chapter 3**

Experiment 626 stood on top of a small cliff in an isolated cove. No human knew of this secret meeting location. Two dozen other experiments were standing nearby waiting for orders from their leader. The lead experiment knew that Japan was planning on sending in troops any day now so he needed to know exactly when in order to create a plan for combat. This was where experiment 199 (Nosy) was very helpful to him. 199 was currently off gathering data on the upcoming attack and 626 expected him back any minute.

The experiment passed the time by pulling out a plasma blaster from his orange jumpsuit and firing it at palm trees. His instinctive programming was to destroy so he never got tired of destruction. The other experiments watched also enjoying the chaos.

Suddenly 626's advanced hearing picked up heavy breathing. His long ears twitched before he turned around to see 199 (Nosy) approaching him. He waited for his experiment comrade to catch his breath before asking, " _What did you discover?_ "

" _The Japanese troops will reach West Kaua'i shores tomorrow at sunrise. They plan on using force to capture experiments in large groups then separating them to prevent us from rescuing all of them_ ," said 199.

"Choota" said 626 as he used his super computer brain to think of a plan.

After a second he realized he needed more information. " _How are they getting to this island_?"

" _They are coming on a battleship capable of firing missiles._ "

626 held his chin as he thought. Missiles would be a problem since not many experiments were able to fly and intercept them. After about two seconds he had a plan and turned to 199 (Nosy) and the other present experiments.

" _An enemy ship is approaching our shores tomorrow. It must be destroyed before it can fire weapons or capture any of us. I want 120 (Snafu) and 223 (Glitch) to be contacted and be the first ones on the ship. They will disable the missiles and any other weapons on the ship. 221 (Sparky) and 228 (Melty) will destroy any weapons that can be removed from the battleship. 602 (Sinker) will then make the ship unusable. Once the enemy is defenseless, we will capture them and put them in our prisons."_ 626 explained.

The other experiments saluted their leader and prepared for his plan.

626's plan worked perfectly the next morning. Within a half hour most of the troops were captured and taken to prisons. The rest escaped in small boats that 626 ordered 602 (Sinker) to leave afloat. He wanted them to return to their country to further alert other parts of Earth what a threat his army was.

* * *

That night Nani grabbed her house keys nervously and turned to Lilo. They were out of food and she had to leave to and try her best to not be discovered. She knew if she was caught, then Lilo would be alone and helpless. The older sister kneeled down to be eye level with Lilo.

"Okay Lilo remember; don't answer the door for anyone and keep quiet. If an experiment gets near the house I want you to leave and run, hide or do whatever you need to do to get away. Only return when you know it's safe," said Nani while leaving out the detail that she herself may never come back.

Lilo nervously nodded before they hugged each other. "I'll be back as soon as I can," said Nani and went outside after searching the area.

As soon as Nani closed the front door Lilo sighed and went to lay on the couch. She decided to dose off since she did not want to continue to worry about her sister.

An hour later she woke up from hearing a noise outside. She crawled over to the window thankful that all the lights were turned off. She peered outside and held back a gasp when she saw an aardvark looking experiment sniffing around in the front yard. The experiment did not seem to be very strong but Lilo could tell that he could possibly be able to smell her. Remembering what Nani said she crept towards the backdoor.

Experiment 158 (Finder) picked up a scent of a female human. Judging by the faintness and the trail of it he could tell that it was a human that left the area. He was about to follow the trail and continue is duty of finding hiding humans when he inhaled another scent. This one was stronger and told him that they were still nearby. 158 did not have the physical strength to fight and capture a human himself but he would contact other experiments to come and help him whenever he found one. The experiment spun his long ears to work as like a helicopter and landed on top of a nearby house. He scanned the area and saw a small female human running away from his perch.

Lilo ran as fast as she could from her home and into the jungle. She tried to make as little noise as possible but let out a scream when 158 landed in front of her. Not sure what to do she stood in front of the experiment trembling. 158 looked at her for a moment before making a loud honk noise.

As 158 waited for assistance, Lilo spoke up hoping the experiment would understand her. "P-please don't take me. I won't hurt you or any of your friends."

158 (Finder) looked at her confused. He understood what she said but he had never encountered a human that did not try and fight or at least threaten him or his comrades. Lilo misread his confusion and tried a different approach. Cautiously she approached him with her hands raised to show she was not aggressive. 158 was confused by this even more odd behavior and stood still not knowing what to do.

Lilo had never seen an experiment this close and even in the dark she could see he was covered in fur. Without logically thinking, Lilo became tempted to pet him. As 158 watched her slowly approach him, his original instincts to be aggressive and capture her seem to weaken. This small human was not only peaceful towards him but was also trying to be friendly.

Lilo reached her hand out to try and pet his head but pulled her hand back when they both heard rushing leaves nearby. 158 remembered then about calling for other experiments and knew one had heard him. Out of a large fern came a pink female experiment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't realize it at the time, but my last update was posted on 6/26! Awesome.**

 **Chapter 4**

Nani approached the nearest store from the back and knocked on the door. All the stores on the island were closed, but she knew this particular store owner was secretly selling supplies to people who were not yet captured. No one answered so she softly knocked again and pressed her ear to the door. Her heart stopped when she heard someone say something in an unknown language.

Nani turned to run when the door was thrown open. She turned back around to see a large muscular purple experiment standing in the doorway. Nani gasped and started to run but did not get far before 601 (Kixx) leaped in front of her. Nani knew she did not stand a chance fighting an experiment, especially this one so she ran in a different direction. She was however met with the same result but this time 601 grabbed her arm with one of his huge hands.

* * *

Experiment 624 (Angel) looked at 158 (Finder) and the little girl next to him. She could sense something wrong with her cousin and realized that he was showing signs of good. Instantly she began to sing a strange song that Lilo did not understand. The girl did not know what the song meant but she did notice that it distracted the two experiments.

Lilo ran away from the two as fast as she could until she reached a small cliff above the body of water near her home. 624 was aware that the human was running away, but she had to finish her song or else it would not turn the other experiment evil again. As soon as she stopped singing, 158 (Finder)'s expression hardened and he was once again motivated to capture the escaping girl. Both experiments then heard a splash not far away and ran towards the source. When they got there they did not see any earthling or experiment on the cliff or in the water below. 158 sniffed the air and could smell recent traces of Lilo. He could not however find a strong enough scent to tell him where she was now. He spun his ears like a helicopter and rose for a better view. The water below was somewhat agitated but showed no sign of anything moving it. He also still could not pick up a better scent.

After a minute 158 landed back next to 624 and lead her into the jungle where he guessed Lilo had run off to. A few moments later Lilo emerged her head from the water and gasped for air. Her years of feeding Pudge the fish allowed her to hold her breath for much longer. She looked up at the cliff several yards away to see that the experiments were gone.

Once she knew it was safe, Lilo climbed back on land and cautiously returned to her deserted home. She went inside the dark house and collapsed back on the couch exhausted. She woke up around noon the next day to discover that Nani had not returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the afternoon the next day, Lilo could not stand to just sit and wait for Nani to come home. She just went for food so it should not have taken her this long to come home without something happening. Lilo went to the window and looked outside. There were no new experiment visitors since last night but that could easily change.

Lilo finally decided that waiting and hoping for Nani to come back was not the answer so she quietly left the house and headed to town the longer and more private way through the jungle. She did not encounter any humans or experiments for a while as she went and was partially relieved.

When she climbed to the other side of a log she suddenly heard something. It sounded like someone burping. She quietly stepped closer while staying hidden when someone said something out loud.

"I know you're there so there's no point in hiding."

The voice spoke in English so Lilo knew it must be a human. She stepped out from behind a tree but was shocked to see that it was not a human but an experiment. The golden-yellow experiment was sitting on a log with his back against a tree relaxing as he ate a sandwich. Lilo froze on the spot and experiment 625 (Ruben) looked away from his sandwich to see her. He groaned in protest and complained, "Awww I thought you were an experiment. Now I have to worry about what you've seen."

Not knowing what he was talking about Lilo said, "Y-you can talk?"

625 rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, we all can, I'm just better at your language then some of my comrades."

"Why are all you experiments attacking us?" Lilo asked.

"It's what big-bad boss 626 tells us to do. But if you ask me this is all too much work," 625 replied.

"Welllll what if you tried to make peace with Earth?" Lilo asked.

"Hmmm you're the first human I've seen that would want to try that. Well it's not up to me anyway, 626 is in charge."

Having a normal conversation with an experiment that did not seem to want to hurt her made Lilo feel a lot more confident. "Could I talk 626 into not fighting Earth?" she asked hopefully.

625 gave an amused snort, "Good luck, all he wants is destruction. But if you want to get killed then go ahead. He's in his cove a bit farther that way," 625 said and pointed down a path.

Lilo was surprising not afraid by this comment. She thanked 625 and started to walk down the path. "Oh and kid?" 625 got her attention again.

"Do me a favor and not tell the boss I know you're here. I'm supposed to capture any intruding humans to keep this place a secret but I just ate. So leave me out of this or he''ll kick my keister."

Lilo nodded and continued down the path.

Experiment 626 was alone in their cove hideout at the moment. No attacks were taking place so he just sent out patrols to round up humans. He was expecting a progress report by the end of the day so he was lazily napping at the edge of his small cliff. Suddenly his ear twitched from a distant sound but he did not bother to wake up. When he heard it again he opened his black eyes and sat up. He got a bad scent in the air that was not from an experiment but a human. He growled and stood up and took out two blasters. He remained still and listened for the human again to identify its location.

A frog ribbit in the water behind him distracted him for a second. When he turned back around the human had revealed herself. This human female was very small and was unarmed. 626 knew that the biggest threat this intruder had was being able to warn other humans of his hideout. He growled and pointed his blasters at Lilo. He did not want to have to kill her so he had to think of an alternative.

Lilo remained still facing 626. He was growling in warning at her and clearly had weapons. So she tried to reason with him. "Hello Mr. 626, I'm Lilo. Please don't hurt me."

626 could understand English he just had trouble speaking it. He was intrigued by this response. This "Lilo" did not seem to be afraid of him and was not trying to run away. 626 could hear and smell that she was alone so he put his blasters back in his jumpsuit. " _What do you want human_?" he asked her in his native tongue.

Lilo did not understand and thought that he could not understand her. To try a different approach, she help up her hands to show she was defenseless and started to slowly step towards him. 626 growled again hoping she would stop. She did for a moment and they stared at each other.

Lilo could not help but notice how 626 almost looked like a cute puppy or koala. His facial expression was hostile but something about his eyes told her otherwise. There moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud squawking bird flying from a tree. This startled 626 and he stepped backwards and fell off the cliff.

Lilo gasped and ran to the edge and was relieved to see it was not high at all and he just fell in the water. This relief went away quickly when she saw that 626 was thrashing and yelling in the water. He was unable to swim and within seconds had slipped below the surface.

Without thinking Lilo leaped in the water too and grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit before he sank any further. 626 was unconscious but Lilo was eventually able to drag him out of the water and onto the land. She saw he was not breathing and his jumpsuit was clearly not water-proof because it was rapidly shrinking. Quickly she took off so it would stop choking him. Once the suit was off 626 coughed out some water and leaped up growling in defense.

Lilo stepped back worried she did something wrong. 626 calmed down after a second and shook the water out of his fur. His breathing went to normal and he looked over at Lilo. She stayed still looking at him so he looked at his discarded-ruined jumpsuit and realized what had happened.

Although this girl had saved him, 626 also knew that she was now aware of is only weakness. This was very bad since she could release the information to other humans. However, he could not figure out why she helped him. Lilo could have let him drown and then the invading experiments would be without a leader.

626 needed to know what her motives were so he decided to ask her. " _Why did you rescue me?_ " he asked.

"Huh?" Lilo said not understanding.

626 huffed and tried to speak his best English. "Why…save…meega?"

Lilo did understand that so she said, "Because you were drowning. You needed help."

626 tilted his head in confusion. "But…youga…human…we enemies."

That reminded Lilo why she was there in the first place. "I don't think we should be. Humans can be nice. You just have to get to know us and not attack us."

626 was fascinated by her logic. He and the other experiments invaded as soon as they arrived on the planet. So all he knew was destruction and chaos. As much as his instincts told him to enjoy that, he never thought anything else was an option. It made 626 question everything he knew.

Lilo saw that 626 no longer looked angry, but intrigued. It reminded her of how she petted the other experiment and he had liked it. Slowly she started to step towards him with her hand outstretched. 626 saw this and was not afraid but not so keen on being touched. He growled a bit and she slightly pulled back. Then after a second she closed her eyes and looked away while bringing her hand out again. 626 stared at her hand for a moment before stepping in and letting Lilo pet his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Nani was caught the night before, she was taken to one of the human prisons she had heard about. This one was in a stadium but was fenced off and guarded by several experiments. She was forced inside and saw that most of the humans were on the grassy field. Everyone looked tired and dirty but no one seemed to be sick or injured. Everyone was given supplies to make tents and beds.

Nani heard someone say her name and turned to see Kumu, Lilo's hula teacher. She was happy to see someone she knew. The man assumed that Nani would of been captured along with Lilo so he asked where she was.

Nani sighed and tried to keep her voice from cracking. "I was out getting food alone when I got caught. I left Lilo at home. Who knows if she's still safe."

Kumu saw the young woman's distress and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lilo is strong and smart. I bet she is still hiding."

"I sure hope so," Nani said quietly.

After a moment Nani looked around the area. "How bad is it here? Does anyone get punished or tortured?"

To Nani's surprise, Kumi instantly shook his head. "No, we get regular food and water and some of the experiment guards even play with the children. It seems like they don't want to hurt us, they just don't want us to leave. No one has tried to escape because we don't want to anger them."

Nani was relieved and it reminded her of when Lilo had said she did not think they could be all bad. She just hoped that Lilo was okay and if she did get caught, her sister was not too afraid and treated fairly.

* * *

As the day progressed 626 was really beginning to like Lilo. The two stayed at the cove learning about each other and having fun. Lilo learned how strong 626 was and how smart and agile. It made perfect sense that he was the leader. A few times she had tried to talk to him about ending the invasion, but he would always change the subject.

626 was fascinated by Lilo and how kind and smart she was, especially for such a young human. He was beginning to wonder if other humans were like her. When they got hungry Lilo showed 626 that coconuts were food. The experiment then eagerly retrieved them from a tree and gave one to Lilo. "Thank you 626," said Lilo.

Once 626 learned that they needed to be broken open, both enjoyed their snack in silence. Lilo looked over at 626 and said, "You know being called a number is not a very good name."

626 looked over at her curiously, she thought for a moment and then said, "I think I'll call you…Stitch."

"Gaba?" 626 said and tilted his head.

Lilo saw his confusion and explained, "I knew if I ever got a dog, I would want to name him Stitch."

626 had heard about what a dog was. Humans kept them as pets and as special friends. Although 626 would never be someone's pet, he did like the idea of being Lilo's friend.

"Meega like that name," Stitch said happily.

* * *

By sunset, Stitch had completely forgotten that Lilo knew threatening information, he was having too much fun playing and learning about her. He had never had fun before other than by causing destruction and he liked it.

Suddenly Stitch could hear experiments approaching and he was reminded of the war and how he was expecting reports from his army. Quickly he picked up Lilo and climbed down the side of the cliff. Lilo was surprised by this but did not resist. There was a big tropical flower bush growing at the edge of the water and Stitch put her inside it. She was about to question him when he held a finger to his lips and shushed her. Lilo nodded and stayed put so Stitch climbed back up the cliff.

Stitch made it back to the top just in time to wait for the dozen experiments to emerge from the jungle. They all saluted their leader and a dark purple experiment stepped forward. " _We have accounted for 60 new human prisoners today Sir_ ," said the experiment.

" _Good. Anything else?_ " Stitch asked.

" _Yes there have been reports that some of the prison guards have been engaging in unusual behavior with their prisoners. I believe the small humans called it 'fun'."_

This information surprised Stitch. It told him that other humans were capable of kindness like Lilo and could treat other experiments as friends and not enemies.

" _Shall we replace those guards with other experiments?"_ he asked Stitch.

" _No, there is not harm in what they are doing,_ " Stitch replied.

The purple experiment looked at his leader confused and was about to question him. Before he could say anything, a brown experiment with a long snout spoke up. " _Hey do you guys smell that_?"

" _What is it_?" a green experiment asked.

The brown one sniffed the air again and said, " _It smells like a human!_ "

All the experiments except Stitch became alarmed.

" _Yeah I smell it too! A human female!_ " said another experiment.

The purple experiment looked at Stitch and said, " _Sir, shall we search the area for the human threat?_ "

Stitch quickly responded by saying, " _No! That is not necessary! The scent is from a human I encountered earlier and I already took care of her_. _Now leave the cove, all of you are to be on watch duty tomorrow for enemy vesicles attempting to land on the island._ "

The experiments saluted him and left the area. Three experiments were running off to guard the Southern shores. " _Did you guys notice how 626 was no longer wearing his weapon jumpsuit?_ " one experiment asked the other two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for waiting.**

 **Chapter 7**

The same day Lilo and Stitch met, a top secret meeting was being held in another country. It was between the president of the nation and its top military general. They had not yet aided the United States with the experiment crisis but were planning to change that. The general was showing the president blueprints of a plan he was encouraging.

"Mr. President I only see one way to kill all of these aliens. We have to kill 626 first. Without their leader, the others will be clueless and can be hunted one by one," said the general.

The president sighed, "You and I both know that armed forces have already tried that. 626 does not have any weaknesses. For God's sake there is footage of him taking out a military tank with his bare claws!"

"No weakness that we _know_ of. He's a biological being just like us and the other experiments. There has to be something that can destroy him," said the general.

"So you want to nuke the islands? There are countless people still trapped there! And the United Nations made every country agree to not do that or they would meet the same fate!" the president exclaimed.

"Mr. President if these things make it to other land masses, what is going to stop them from conquering the entire planet? But you're right using nukes would also mean suicide for us so that was never my plan," the general explained.

"Well then what do you have in mind?"

"We capture 626 and hold him in our best military battleship far away from his army. Then while he's without support, we preform tests on him for weaknesses and kill him the moment we discover one."

The president thought hard about the plan for several minutes before saying, "How do you plan on finding 626? He usually stays hidden and sends his aliens out to attack and capture people."

"626 is a superior leader who has never allowed any experiments to be captured without a quick rescue to follow. We have the weaponry to capture an experiment long enough to force 626 to have to come out of hiding to assist in its rescue. We will catch one that is away from others to prevent too many from aiding it in time. 626 clearly cares about all of them so if it is serious enough, 626 will not be able to resist."

The president sighed, "You're going to need your top soldiers. And they may not all make it out of this alive."

"I am aware of this sir and my men are willing to do this to protect Earth," said the general.

* * *

After the other experiments left, Stitch climbed back down the cliff to tell Lilo she no longer had to hide. The little girl of course could not understand any of the conversation Stitch had with his army because they spoke in their native language.

Lilo climbed out of the bush and brushed herself off. The sun had set but the moon provided enough light for Lilo to see. She shivered as a cool breeze blew by and Stitch became concerned. "Gaba wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just a little cold," she said.

Using his super brain, Stitch quickly had an idea and ran off. He returned with large palm leaves and folded them to work as a jacket for Lilo.

"Wow thank you Stitch," Lilo said feeling much warmer when she put it on.

Stitch looked confused, "What…thank you…mean?"

"Oh it means I'm grateful for you helping me. It was a good thing for you to do," Lilo explained.

"Oketaka…Lilo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank…you for saving Stitch," said Stitch.

Lilo smiled, "You're welcome Stitch. You could use some swimming lessons."

Stitch chuckled nervously, he knew was incapable of ever surviving in water. It reminded him about Lilo knowing his weakness. That knowledge could mean his demise and the end of his invasion. But Lilo was Stitch's first friend so he did not have a plan that could keep her safe and protect his secret at the same time. His ears drooped at the thought but Lilo was too busy with her own thoughts to notice.

Stitch was kind to Lilo so she really wanted him to remain her friend. She always had trouble in the past having friends. But Stitch was an alien experiment that was invading her home and the leader to make things worse. The little girl still did not know if her sister was okay or if anyone would be with what was going on.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Huh?" said Stitch snapping out of his thoughts.

"One of your experiments took my sister Nani. I want to know she's okay. She is my Ohana," said Lilo.

Stitch just looked at her so she continued, "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"Oh-ana," Stitch repeated and Lilo nodded.

Stitch had never known what family had meant until now. The concept sounded similar to how he felt about the other experiments. He would never leave any of them behind and cared about all of them. Lilo also had an Ohana and Stitch could not find it in his heart to deny his new friend of hers.

Stitch sighed and said, "Oketaka meega take you to your Ohana."

Without warning Lilo happily hugged Stitch. Stitch flinched for a moment unsure of what to do before he realized he liked it and hugged her back with his four arms. When they pulled away Stitch had an idea of how to be more like Lilo. He retracted his two lower arms into his body along with his antenna and the spikes on his back. Without those features Stitch appeared to look more like an animal from Earth.

Lilo smiled and thanked Stitch.

"We go find her tonight. Stay quiet and if meega say hide youga hide," Stitch instructed.

Lilo nodded and followed him out of the cove.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the chapter. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

 **Chapter 8**

Word spread fast through the experiments about their leader's strange behavior. How he no longer wore his weapon jumpsuit, how he saw nothing wrong with certain experiments being kind to their prisoners and how a human was detected near their secret hideout and 626 was not concerned about it. Most were confused about it but would never question 626, but one experiment was another story. He was experiment 422 a red fox-like experiment that stood on two feet like Stitch. He was designed to analyze leaders of planets and galaxies and find flaws in their government in order to overthrow them. While most of the experiments saw nothing harmful with 626's behavior, he saw it as their leader sympathizing with humans.

422 hated humans more than most experiments did. He had found books and documents on Earth that told him about human history. Though out their existence, humans had harmed and killed others in awful ways for primitive reasons. Even as they seemed to evolve in intelligence, there were still some of the population that did not care about ending innocent lives if it meant achieving what they wanted or believed. As far as 422 was concerned, if some humans felt that way, then there was no point in ever trusting any of them.

He was currently stationed at the human prison Nani was kept at. Since no human ever tried to escape, it was not a difficult job. He had encountered an experiment a few times playing with a human and it disgusted him. He would try to get them to stop but he had no authority to do so and therefore could not force them. Only 626 could do that and he had made the order to not put an end to the behavior. So all 422 could do is angrily stew about it and continue to gather information on his leader's changes.

* * *

Around midnight Lilo and Stitch had made it to her home undetected. Stitch told Lilo to show him where she lives so he could identify the nearest prison. Lilo ran up the stairs to the porch and opened the front door. "Wanna come in?" she asked Stitch.

Stitch eagerly nodded and climbed up a wood beam to join her. She turned on the light and Stitch looked around the living room. He went over to the couch and picked up a comfy pillow. He held it close and liked how it felt. A second later he started to tear it apart with his claws. "Nooo don't do that!" Lilo yelled and grabbed it from him.

Stitch looked mad for a moment but fought to stay calm. Lilo placed the destroyed pillow back on the couch and turned to Stitch. "If you like something, you need to take care of it. Not wreck it."

"Why?" Stitch asked sternly.

Lilo picked up another pillow that was not damaged and handed it to him. "Because then you still have it."

Stitch eyed her for a moment before taking the pillow. He stared at it and a big part of him was telling him to destroy it. He concentrated hard to resist this temptation before suddenly the intensity of the urge subsided. The pillow was still okay and Stitch looked up at Lilo who smiled at him. It was then that Stitch realized she was right. Since he did not ruin the object it was still soft how he liked it. He gave the pillow a quick squeeze and enjoyed it before putting it back on the couch. Even though it was not a major action, Stitch felt a great sense of pride in himself for not destroying.

"Come on I'll show you my room!" Lilo said excitedly and ran down the hall.

She turned on her Elvis lamp and showed Stitch all her favorite things. They climbed up on her bed and she told him about her doll Scrump. Stitch noticed the big pillow on the bed and picked it up. He then saw a photo underneath and went to pick that up too. Lilo saw this and snatched it up first. "Don't touch that!" she yelled.

Instead of being angry, Stitch felt guilty for upsetting Lilo. Obviously the picture was very important to her and she was worried he would harm it. Stitch's ears drooped and he looked away. "Stitch sorry."

Now Lilo felt bad and she apologized for yelling. She held up the picture of herself, Nani and their parents so Stitch could see it and said quietly, "That's my Ohana years ago…They had an accident on a rainy day. Now my family is just me and Nani."

Lilo pointed at Nani in the picture so Stitch knew who her sister was. She then turned away to put the picture back and to hide her tears. Stitch felt sorry for Lilo. She already had a small Ohana and it kept getting smaller. Stitch knew how sad he would be if something happened to any of his fellow experiments. It was then he was reminded why they were there in the first place.

Stitch gently touched Lilo's shoulder to get her attention. "Weega find Nani now," he said.

Lilo wiped her face with her hand to get rid of her tears and smiled. The two friends left Lilo's home and she made sure to turn all the lights back off. Now that Stitch knew where Lilo and her sister lived, it was most likely that when Nani was captured she was put in the nearest prison which was the stadium about five miles away. After scanning the dark for experiments or humans, Stitch led Lilo through the jungle which was shorter and more hidden.

* * *

By the early morning but before sunrise the two arrived at the stadium. Experiment 601 (Kixx) was standing guard at the main entrance. The larger purple experiment saluted 626 when he saw him and stepped aside for him. Stitch motioned for Lilo to follow him inside and she did. 601 was surprised to see 626 with a human to put in the prison. That was usually for certain other experiments and the small girl did not seem to be afraid.

It was still pretty dark so some the stadium lights were on. This provided light but it was still dark enough if some people wanted to sleep. Lilo ran to the middle of the field and looked around. After a minute she spotted her sister sitting alone by a small tent. Nani was doing okay but all she did was worry about Lilo. She was afraid of the experiments even when one would try to give her food or supplies. They never did anything bad to her other than forcing her to stay there, but Nani figured they had cruel intentions for all of them.

"Nani!" Lilo yelled waking up a few people. Nani instantly looked up and saw her sister running towards her. "Lilo!" she cried and quickly stood up to hug her.

"Oh Lilo I'm so glad you're okay," Nani exclaimed before kneeling to be eye level with her. "Did they hurt you honey?"

"No I'm fine, in fact Stitch helped me find you!" she said happily.

Lilo stepped aside to show Stitch standing there, he smiled and waved awkwardly. Even though he changed his appearance (dog-form) Nani knew instantly that this was 626. The older sister screamed loudly and pulled Lilo away from him in fear. The commotion attracted the attention of many people and a few experiments. The other prisoners had not noticed Stitch when he came in, but now they recognized him and all screamed and ran to the farthest edge of the stadium in complete chaos.

Stitch looked at Nani who was holding Lilo backed against a nearby way and ignoring Lilo's protests. He then looked at all the other people who where terrified by just the sight of him. Not long ago he would of loved to see this chaos and all the humans being so afraid of him. But now it made Stitch feel sad. His ears drooped and he could not think of a way to make the humans not be afraid of him.

The guard experiments saw this scene and many had rushed over to make sure the humans were under control. Experiment 422 instead leaped onto the field and walked over to Stitch. He got Stitch's attention and gave a quick salute before speaking in their language.

" _Sir I request permission for the other guards and I to punish these humans for acting disrespectful to you_ ," said 422.

" _No do not hurt them_ ," Stitch quickly replied.

" _But Sir they must know to never resist us and punishing them will do that_ ," 422 argued.

Stitch gave a low growl and replied, " _Do not question me 422. I am your leader and our mission is to contain humans and plan further invasion. Not violently punish them for trivial problems._ "

422 became angry, " _These things are HUMANS! They hurt each other all the time! I think you just care about them now!_ "

422 spit on the ground in disgust and Stitch stepped closer to 422 to stand close to his face. Stitch was a little shorter but much much stronger. " _You are out of line 422! I command you to back off!_ "

422 however, still had more he wanted to say and against better judgement continued. " _Look at yourself 626, you have no weapons and changed yourself to appear like an Earthling. You're not a leader, you should be a human's pet._ "

"Choobee Chiba!" Stitch screamed and punched 422 in the face. The experiment flew backwards and hit a concrete wall. The force caused cracks and Stitch was instantly in front of him grabbing his throat with his claws in one hand and holding up a fist in the other.

" _Apologize!_ " Stitch growled.

422 made choking gasps but managed to say, " _S-sorry_."

Stitch let go of 422 who fell to the ground and grabbed his throat. He was bleeding but nothing life-threatening. 422 then stood up and quickly ran away. Stitch's breathing calmed down and he looked behind him. The other experiments quickly ran off the field and back to their stations. Every human including Lilo had watched the incident and Stitch hated that she had seen that. He looked down at his claws saw magenta blood from 422 on them. Unable to deal with the stares and what he had just done, Stitch ran on all fours out of the prison alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By sunrise after Stitch left the stadium, all the human prisoners were calm enough to not attract the experiment guards again. For most of them, seeing 626 in person was like seeing a vicious monster running towards them. They thought they were all about meet their deaths by the monster they have heard so much about since the invasion. What happened instead was very puzzling. The mighty 626 could have easily ended them all but instead he turned on one of his own. No human could understand what was being said between 626 and 422, but the aftermath clearly upset 626.

The event did not lessen the witnessing humans' fear of 626, however, many of them could not help but wonder why he did not harm any of them.

Nani sat with Lilo by her tent getting frustrated by Lilo defending the experiments. "Nani they aren't all bad! Stitch is my friend, he helped me find you. I never could have done that myself!"

"Lilo they are _aliens_ who came to Earth to attack us. And your 'friend' is the one that started all of this!" Nani argued.

Lilo sighed, as far as she knew this was correct, but she did not want to believe that Stitch or his friends were bad and only wanted to hurt people. If Stitch and the others were all bad then they would not be capturing people and taking care of them. Lilo was a little girl but she knew that the experiments they could kill them if they wanted to. She had seen many monster and alien movies and they all showed that if evil beings want to kill their victims, they would right away. So there was something else going on, and the question was what.

* * *

To say that Jumba Jookiba was disappointed would be an understatement. He had kept his ship a safe distance in Earth's orbit ever since he released his experiments. He could not see what the experiments were doing on the planet, but his computer scanner showed that they were all still present on the original group of islands. Jumba thought his creations would have spread their invasion to much more of the planet. It had been forty of the planet's rotations and they had his greatest creation as their leader. He thought 626 would have controlled half the planet by now. If the invasion kept moving this slowly, he feared the primitive natives would find a way to destroy his experiments. If they ever found out about 626's weakness to drowning, everything would be ruined.

He did not want to, but if he did not see progress very soon, then he would have to land on Earth and take over 626's position as leader.

* * *

Stitch sat on the cliff alone in his cove. He was very upset about what had happened a few hours ago. He never thought he would hurt a fellow experiment but 422 just made him so mad. 422 was right about him being nicer to the humans and Stitch knew that. He had changed because of Lilo. She was human and Stitch considered her to be a very good friend. She showed him that humans could be kinder and more civil than he originally thought. She also taught him there was more to life than just chaos and destruction. He was starting to see now that the humans that did attack him and his experiments were simply trying to defend their home planet.

Stitch honestly did not want to invade Earth anymore. He did not want to hurt the humans but still prioritized all the experiments' safety. If he knew how, he would end the invasion and try and find a way to contact Jumba. Maybe he could find them a new home that welcomed them.

Stitch looked down at his four arms that were still extended from fighting 422. He retracted the bottom two, his spikes and antenna. He may not know how to fix things, but he had left Lilo in the prison which he had not planned on doing.

* * *

Stitch waited until nightfall to to gain a night vision advantage and returned to the stadium. He went to a small emergency exit that one experiment was guarding. He told her to leave and go check on something so he would be alone. Stitch then entered though the door and ended up in a tunnel that athletes would use to get to the field. Peering from behind a concrete wall, Stitch spotted Lilo nearby.

"Lilo" he whispered to her.

Lilo turned around to see Stitch but remained quiet when she saw him hold a finger to his lips. She snuck over to him so they were out of sight and they hugged each other. "Stitch sorry," he said when they pulled away.

"It's okay I'm glad you came back," Lilo replied.

Stitch smiled, "Nobody gets left behind. Get your Ohana and weega leave. But shhh!"

Lilo nodded and walked away to find Nani. She found her by their tent, "Nani I know how we can get out of here but you need to be quiet."

Nani looked confused, "Lilo, I'm not trying to escape, we could make the experiments angry."

Lilo huffed impatiently, "Nani trust me. We're Ohana."

Nani sighed, "I hate it when you use Ohana against me."

Lilo's big sister followed her to where Stitch was hiding undetected. Nani gave small gasp seeing Stitch but was silenced by Lilo giving her a death glare. Stitch had already checked to make sure the area was clear so he motioned for the girls to follow him back into the tunnel. The three of them left the stadium through the deserted exit and Stitch scanned the area for anyone.

Nani did not understand why 626 was helping them, or even why he was friends with Lilo. She did not question it, however, because he was giving them their freedom.

Around midnight Stitch had brought them to their home and remained unseen by others. Nani fiddled with there hands nervously before saying, "Uhh thank you 626 sir."

Stitch smiled at being thanked again for a good deed. "Youga welcome, meega make sure no experiment comes to catch you again."

Nani ascended the stairs to her porch but did not go inside. She made sure she could still see Lilo who was talking to 626 out of hearing range.

"Are you gonna leave?" Lilo asked sadly.

"Ih meega have to," Stitch replied.

"Stitch?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes and waited for her to continue. "Can you stop the invasion? I don't want any person or experiment to get hurt."

Stitch sighed, "Meega naga want that too but meega can't."

"Why aren't you their leader?" Lilo asked.

"Jumba," Stitch said simply.

"Who's Jumba?"

"Meega creator. Jumba make all us and want meega to do this."

"Why does he want you to invade Earth?" Lilo asked. She knew there was something going on to make them do this and was happy it was just confirmed.

"Meega…naga know," Stitch replied. This was the first time he had thought about that fact. Jumba never said why he wanted them to do this, he simply gave him the guidelines for the invasion.

"He has to have a reason Stitch. Can you ask him?"

When Stitch shook his head Lilo replied, "Well if he didn't tell you, and you can't ask him. Then you should stop it. You're experiment 626 and you can make that happen."

Feeling more confident Stitch nodded in agreement and pointed to Lilo's house. "Stay home, meega try and visit soon."

Lilo petted Stitch's head which he enjoyed the feeling. She then waved goodbye and went into her home with Nani.

Stitch extended all his alien features and marched back to the cove. It was time he put an end to this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait.**

 **C hapter 10**

Stitch eagerly waited in his cove for the scheduled visit of some of the patrolling experiments. He knew Lilo and Nani were safe, so now he wanted to start the first phase of his plan to end the invasion. Twelve of the patrolling experiments in Kawaii were due to report to him soon at their hideout.

His plan was to first tell them to contact all the other experiments on other islands and at the prisons. He wanted to eventually get all of them to meet with him at the cove. With their help he planned to build a spaceship that could carry all of them. Once it was built, he would tell the prison guard experiments to release all the humans and then quickly join them. When every single experiment was counted for, Stitch was going fly the ship and take them all off of Earth. Stitch was going to miss Lilo, but he knew it was better for them both if he and the experiments left Earth to find a new home.

For this plan to work, however, Stitch needed to make sure the humans did not notice any changes in their routine. Experiments would have leave their duties in small groups to prevent any signs of losing control of the invasion. The last thing he wanted, was any experiment getting hurt when they were just following his orders and trying to leave.

When the dozen scheduled experiments arrived at the cove they saluted Stitch and waited for their turn to be told to give their report. Instead Stitch told them his plan and how they were to inform the other experiments. All of them were surprised but did not question why they were going to end the invasion. They all left shortly after in different directions to contact the other experiments.

The next day Stitch remained in his cove. He was very tempted to leave and visit Lilo but he needed to stay and wait for updates on the progress. As the day went on, members of his army returned to tell him they completed telling the experiments they were assigned to. Some returned with others because certain experiments were allowed to leave their duties right away. By the middle of the night, all the experiments from earlier had returned with the news that every single experiment was now aware of the plan.

Including Stitch, there were now 50 experiments residing in the cove and the number was going to steadily increase over the next week. Stitch had told them which experiments were to return right away and he realized that one was not accounted for. Stitch went over to Experiment 277 (Snooty) who was assigned to retrieve the missing experiment.

" _Where is 221_?" he asked the purple bat experiment.

" _I couldn't find him sir. I found the others easily and I looked a long time for him and found nothing. I'm sorry I failed_ ," 277 said sadly drooping his ears.

"Choota," said Stitch. It had never happened before where one experiment could not find another. Since 221 (Sparky) was a flying electrical experiment, he was put on patrol. But 277 (Snooty) could fly as well and should have been able to find him.

277 (Snooty) flinched when Stitch cursed fearing that 626 was mad at him. Instead Stitch patted him on the shoulder in a friendly way and said, " _It's okay 277, I know you did your best. I'll take care of it._ "

Stitch got everyone's attention and said, " _I want you all to start collecting materials to build a space ship. Do not be seen by any humans_."

"What about you sir?" an experiment asked.

" _221 was supposed to be here but he's missing. Do your job while I go find him,_ " he answered.

Many experiments gasped in surprise, but said nothing and saluted their leader. Stitch then left the cove to find 221 (Sparky)

* * *

When 277 was searching for 221 earlier, the yellow experiment was supposed to be patrolling the streets of the town near Lilo's home. 221 did not report to the cove that day because he scheduled to return the next night. Not long before 277 entered the area, 221 had spotted an old -broken television sitting on a curb not far from his route. 221 had not had a chance to use his charging abilities for awhile, so he could not resist flying over to it. He phased inside the TV and released a surge of power. The current was too great and it resulted in the TV exploding, but 221 still felt satisfied in charging it. He went to fly back but then saw a broken refrigerator in an ally that was even farther way. Convincing himself he would be quick, 221 charged the refrigerator and destroyed that as well. It felt so good to 221 be creating this much power again. His routine lately only involved flying.

Forgetting about his duty, 221 flew off to find something else to power up. He managed to continuously find something and did not notice he was getting farther and farther away from any buildings or other experiments. 221 reached a clearing in the jungle to see a metal box with a few small openings that were filled with glass. The one side he was facing had an opening big enough to fly into without phasing through. 221 did not know what it was but he knew it was electrical and darted over and flew inside. The second he did he released his energy but this time the technology did not break.

Instead it seemed to turn on and made a locking sound. 221 tried to fly out of it but was very surprised to find that he could not. The opening had closed so he darted around his confinement like a light-speed pinball but nothing worked. He then noticed that the walls were coated in rubber and did not absorb his shock. 221 growled furiously and suddenly heard footsteps. Peering out one of the small windows, 221 saw a human kneel down to look at him.

"Looks like you monsters aren't so tough after all," said the general.


	11. Chapter 11

**To give a little clarification. The general and soldiers that caught Sparky in the last chapter are from the foreign country mentioned in Chapter 7.**

 **Chapter 11**

Lilo sat by her bedroom window hoping to see any signs of Stitch. It had been over a day since he had brought her and Nani home. Her sister had not let her leave the house and she was getting very anxious. If Stitch had at least visited by now she would not be so bored. Gathering the courage, Lilo found Nani out in the kitchen and said, "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air."

Predicability, Nani was about to protest but Lilo spoke first. "Stitch promised us he would make sure the other experiments left us alone. And even if I did get caught, Stitch would come and help me."

Nani was not sure what to say. What Lilo said was right. Worse case scenario she would be put in the prison that took good care of their prisoners and Stitch would not let her stay there anyway. She could also tell how much Lilo wanted to go outside.

Sighing, Nani said, "Alright don't go farther than the street and be back in 20 minutes."

Lilo smiled and thanked her before running outside to enjoy the sunny afternoon. Their home was not far from town but far enough from the small town's main road that it was nice and private. Lilo walked towards the road feeling much better. When she reached the street that intersected the dirt road leading to her house, she went to turn back.

She was stopped, however, when she spotted a large crowd of people nearby. Unable to resist, Lilo went over to check it out. The crowd was in the middle of an intersection and mostly consisted of armed soldiers with a few civilians. Squeezing past some locals, Lilo saw what everyone was looking at. A tall man dressed in a high ranking military uniform was standing next to a metal box. Lilo heard a strange zapping noise before she heard growls and cries. Lilo gasped when she realized that this man had captured an experiment and had a remote control that was making its cage hurt it.

The general pushed a button on his remote and 221 (Sparky) could be heard crying out in pain. He turned to his armed soldiers not far from him and said, "Be ready men, 626 could be here at any moment."

Lilo could not stand hearing the poor experiment being tortured so she ran towards the cage. The soldiers saw her and yelled for her to get away from it.

"Don't hurt him!" Lilo yelled back.

A soldier tried to grab her but Lilo dodged and kept running. She spotted a button on the cage and before anyone could stop her, Lilo slammed her hand on the button.

The door to the cage opened and the yellow electrical experiment leaped out. 221 wanted to fly away but he was hurt from before and needed a moment to gather his strength. 221 stood a safe distance from the cage and growled at the soldiers with sparks flying.

Knowing he had to go with his backup plan, the general yelled to his firing squad. "Shoot it!"

The soldiers armed with machine guns took aim at 221. 221 saw this and bolted over to Lilo who was nearby. He did not know Lilo had saved him, but knew he could use the small human to stop their attack. 221 grabbed Lilo on her shoulders and hid behind the line of fire. Lilo was surprised but could not move since 221 was holding her in place.

"No!" Lilo yelled.

* * *

By now Stitch was really getting worried about 221. He had been searching for hours and did not find him. As he climbed up a palm tree to get a better view he heard something. It was coming from the nearby town and Stitch recognized it as Lilo in trouble. "Lilo!" he yelled. Momentarily forgetting about 221, he leaped to the ground and used all six of his limbs to run as fast as he could.

* * *

"I said shoot that thing!" the general roared.

"We can't without hitting the girl!" an armed soldier yelled back.

The general grunted in aggravation and took out his own gun. He wanted the experiment killed and did not care if he killed Lilo in the process. He instantly took aim and fired at Lilo and 221. Lilo screamed but the bullet was blocked by a blue blur. Stitch had taken the bullet before it could hit her. To Stitch it felt like a painful sting but it did not pierce his skin.

When he had landed on the ground, Stitch stood up out of his ball position and growled furiously at the general. The civilians screamed at the sight of 626 and ran away while all the soldiers took aim at him waiting for orders.

"Choobee Chiba!" Stitch growled standing in front of Lilo and 221 to protect them. In a nervous reaction, the general fired his gun again at Stitch. The bullet hit his leg and Stitch grunted in pain but stood his ground. Stitch leaped at the general and tackled him to the ground so Stitch was on top of him. Some of the soldiers tried to shoot at Stitch but missed because they were trying to avoid hitting their leader at the same time.

Stitch grabbed the gun from the man and crushed it with one hand. He was so furious at the human he had pinned down. He tried to kill Lilo and 221 and would have if he did not make it in time. A lot was going though his head in the matter of a few seconds.

This human was like what Experiment 422 had described. One that did not care about hurting others to get what he wanted. Humans were weak compared to him and he could instantly end this one. Without much rational thought Stitch raised a clawed hand ready to strike.

"Stitch don't!" a voice yelled.

Coming back to his senses Stitch turned to see that it was Lilo who yelled. She was no longer being retrained by 221 and was just standing next to him. Stitch's ears drooped when he realized what he had almost done. Giving one more growl at the general, Stitch got off him, picked him up and threw him into the crowd of soldiers.

Seizing the distraction, Stitch then ran over to Lilo and 221. " _Take her with you and no matter what happens, get away safely."_

221 nodded and picked up Lilo under her arms. She yelled in protest but 221 flew up in the air and bolted them away.

By now the general and soldiers had recovered from the distraction and were ready to attack. "Take him down!" the general yelled furiously as he regained his composure.

Following the plan, half the soldiers fired at Stitch while the other half got out of the way. The rain of bullets were painful and Stitch tried to charge them to get them to stop. But before he reached the attackers, something flew over his neck and tried to pull him backwards. Stitch began to easily overpower the force until the strong wire around his neck emitted an electric shock. Stitch yelled out and stopped pulling against it. He tried to break the wire but it shocked him again before he could. Whenever he tried to move he was shocked and it was wearing him down.

Once they were sure he was exhausted, they loaded him into a cage like 221 only this one was bigger and stronger. The cage was sealed shut and loaded onto an army truck. Stitch was fighting to stay conscious but had managed to get the wire off him. His last thought before he blacked out was he was happy that 221 and Lilo were safe.

 **Ohhh cliffy! I feel bad making that happen to Stitch but it was my plan all along. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Oh and in case you were wondering. I intended this part to be like the scene in _How to Train Your Dragon_ where Toothless came and saved Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare dragon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Before flying out of sight, Experiment 221 had seen Stitch get caught by the soldiers. In a hasty rush, 221 flew towards the cove while he was still carrying Lilo. The cove was filled with a few dozen experiments working on some scrap metal that would eventually be a space ship. 221 placed Lilo on the ground and shouted to get their attention.

" _626 wazzz taken by humanz!_ "

All the experiments gasped and rushed over to 221 to get details. Lilo could not understand what they were saying, but she was too busy worrying about Stitch to care. She stood quietly nearby hoping the other experiments had a plan to rescue him. 221 told the experiments how he was captured first and it was 626 that saved him. He wanted to stay and help but he was injured and 626 told him to get away safely.

" _Those vile humans! We must rescue 626 and make them pay!_ " one experiment said angrily.

" _But how?! 626 always makes the plans and he's the strongest out of all of us!_ " said another.

In the commotion, one experiment had finally noticed Lilo standing nearby. " _Human!_ " she yelled.

Getting everyone's attention, they all spotted Lilo and many tried to run towards her. 221 (Sparky), however, bolted in front of her before they could reach her. "Nagga!" he yelled.

The experiments stopped and looked at 221 confused, so 221 continued to speak in his best English. "This human iz good. She help save meega from bad humanz."

It was then that Experiment 422 stepped forward. He had healed from being attacked by Stitch and had since been assigned away from the prison. "There's no such thing as a good human! Even if this one did help you, it's because it benefited her in some way," he growled.

Many experiments seemed to agree with him so Lilo spoke up. "I didn't want anything! I saw they were hurting him so I wanted to stop them."

"And 626 wanted meega to make sure she wazz safe. So 626 thought she good too," 221 added.

Hearing that their leader cared for Lilo as well made many of them more convinced. Lilo then bravely approached 422 and said, "Stitch-I mean 626 is my friend. Yeah there's some bad people. But I bet there's also bad aliens where you come from too. But you need to know that anyone can be good if they try. Stitch cares about me and I care about him too."

With the exception of 422, all the present experiments were now sure that Lilo was not a threat just because she was human. Instead she was a friend that cared about 626 as much as they all did. Satisfied that no experiment was planning to hurt Lilo, 221 turned to speak to her. "Meega, zorry for using you as shield before."

Lilo smiled and said back, "It's okay, I know you were just scared Sparky."

"Huh?" 221 replied confused by the name.

"Well Sparky is a lot better name than just a number right?"

Sparky and gave a big grin and nodded eagerly. A light green female experiment 149 (Bonnie) suddenly approached them. "I thought I smelled you here the other day. 626 must of wanted to keep you safe by hiding you. What should we call you human?"

"I'm Lilo."

"Nice to meet ya Lilo. It's nice to know that humans can be friends." said 149.

Experiment 149 was better at speaking English, so Lilo wanted to ask about the other experiments. "Do you all have a plan to save 626?"

149's expression changed to sadness. "Not exactly. 626 was always the one who knew how to handle problems."

"I may have an idea. Can you help me tell the others?" Lilo asked her.

"We all understand your language kid. Some of us just have trouble speaking it," 149 explained. She then yelled to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Lilo here might have a rescue plan!"

That got everyone's attention so they gathered around. "Okay we don't know where those people took 626, but you all seem to be really good at something. Can any of you find out information for us?"

"Ooo Ooo! Me me! I'm really good at that!" said a chubby reddish-brown experiment. After raising his hand, Experiment 199 (Nosy) stepped forward.

"Great," said Lilo. "You go find out who took him and where. Get as much info as you can but hurry back."

"Okay!" 199 said excitedly and ran off.

"Okay while, we're waiting for him to come back, can any of you make-"

"Wait a minute!" an experiment yelled angrily. It was 422 that stepped forward to face his comrades. "Have you all lost your minds! 626 is taken by humans and you think it's a good idea to start taking orders from one!"

There was a heavy silence before 149 (Bonnie) spoke up. "Lilo clearly cares about 626, otherwise she wouldn't want to help us. And 626 trusts her, isn't that good enough?"

"Ih!" many experiments said out loud.

"Fine you guys want to get captured too?. Be my guest but I'm not helping!" the fox-like experiment yelled before stomping away growling.

Once he was gone, Lilo asked the others what they were building. Experiment 625 (Rueben) answered her. "The boss suddenly wanted us to start building a spaceship. Said he wanted to end the invasion and take us all off Earth."

"Maybe we can use it to save Stitch. When will it be done?" Lilo asked.

"Sorry kid, it'll take a week just to get all the parts we need."

"What about a smaller one? One you can use just to rescue him?"

Using his super-computer brain, 625 gave an accurate answer. "A small ship that could carry ten experiments would take 30 hours and 25 minutes."

"That's still a long time but can you start working on it?"

"Sure thing it's the best plan we got so far," said 625

625 went to quickly draw up a plan for the rescue ship so the other could help work on it. Lilo meanwhile spotted experiment 422 sitting on a log with his arms folded. She went over and sat next to him. 422 scooted away from her but did not leave.

"I know you don't like me, but shouldn't you help us save Stitch?"

422 gave an amused snort at his leader's nickname before answering. "Why should I? He attacked me. He chose humans over a fellow experiment."

Lilo sighed and tried to think of a good answer. "I don't know what happened that made Stitch so mad at you. But I saw his face right afterwards, he regretted hurting you. He cares about all the experiments and that includes you."

422 sighed but this time more out of sadness than frustration or anger. "I know he does, I just don't understand why he likes humans now. We came here to invade and take over the planet, not befriend its residents."

"When I met Stitch, I wanted to ask him to stop invading Earth. Instead we became friends and I guess that changed his opinion." said Lilo.

Experiment 422 made eye contact with Lilo. "You are pretty nice kid. I can see why he likes you."

Lilo smiled, "Thank you."

"We could use your help, and every experiment is good at something. What can you do?"

"I study leaders and their followers to find out their weaknesses," 422 said proudly.

"That's great! Once we find out who took Stitch you can start learning about them!" Lilo said excitedly.

422 smiled, "That's true. If we know their weaknesses it will be much easier to rescue him."

To 422's surprise, Lilo suddenly reached out to pet his head. He was even more surprised to know that he liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A huge battleship carrying Stitch and the army that had captured him sailed farther and farther away from Hawaii. Throughout the ship a loud banging sound could be heard. The source was on the lowest level where Stitch was being contained.

He was being held in a sealed prison about the size of a small house. Most of the walls were made of super-reinforced steel. One side was strong glass where a team of scientists and the army general could watch him from the other side. Stitch currently had all his alien features extended and was going from wall to wall banging his head and fists against them. He was able to leave dents and scratches but never break through.

The plan was to keep Stitch in this room in order to find his weakness and kill him. The scientists had control of the special room and could make a variety hazardous things happen inside. They had already tried to use fire, bullets and explosions. These were all painful to Stitch, but never life-threatening or caused any lasting injury. The tests just made Stitch more angry and desperate to escape.

"What is it going to take to kill this thing!" the general yelled.

"Our next test is going to be extreme force," a scientist said to him.

"Well do it then, we don't know how long that room can hold him," the general replied.

Starting the test, a block of steel the size of the ceiling quickly lowered down to Stitch. When it got too close, Stitch put his arms in the air to stop it from dropping any farther. The mechanic arms stopped moving the steel as Stitch pushed against it.

"Increase the power," said a scientist and it started to push harder against Stitch.

Instead of watching the test, the general walked away to call the captain on the ship's bridge.

"How far are we from the islands?" he asked over the phone.

"One hundred miles sir," the captain answered.

"Then increase our speed. We need to be at least three hundred miles away," said the general.

Most of the occupants on the ship did not know, but the general's plan was to escape the blast radius before firing multiple long range missiles on Hawaii. It would powerful enough to kill all the experiments and any people on the islands. He did not just want Stitch dead, he wanted to get rid of every single experiment. He knew the president of his country would never allow this, but the attack would be so unexpected that it could not be traced to a source.

The general returned to watch the test and saw that Stitch was still using his strength to keep from being crushed. "Go to maximum power," he ordered.

A scientist turned the dial all the way and Stitch could only struggle for a moment before being crushed. They waited for a moment before raising the surface back up. Stitch had made a dent in the floor shaped like his body. He climbed out and shook to get rid of his dizziness.

"Test number 26 has failed," someone said before recording the data.

The general swore loudly and threw a cup of coffee at the glass shattering the cup. Even if he killed every other experiment, he would not be satisfied until he got rid of Stitch as well. He was the most indestructible of all of them. Seeing the action, Stitch leaped onto the surface of the glass and growled at the humans. Many of them flinched in fear of him being so close. Holding on to the glass with his hands and feet, Stitch glared harder at the general.

"Nala queesta!" he yelled which could be heard to by the humans.

The general glared back at him and said, "Increase the pace of the tests. I want that alien scum dead."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The experiments worked all night on the rescue ship but it was still far from ready. Some of the experiments had gone to retrieve more help so now the cove housed almost one hundred of them.

Experiment 199 (Nosey) had come back the night before with information on who had taken Stitch. He told them what nation the army and weapons were from and about the powerful battleship. He also learned that they planned to kill Stitch so the experiments knew they needed to work fast to save him. Experiment 422 asked 199 more questions about the army's general and had been researching him ever since.

422 learned how aggressive he is which made him more dangerous due to his ranking in the military. 422 realized that he did not care about hurting innocent people if it meant achieving his goals. No one off the battleship knew of the planned attack on Hawaii so Lilo and the experiments were only focused on saving Stitch.

Lilo asked 625 who she had recently renamed Reuben for an update on the ship's progress. It was currently early morning and he told her it would not be ready until late that night. Lilo was getting really worried about Stitch. She feared with that amount of time, the people who had Stitch could figure out his weakness to water and drown him.

422 was now friends with Lilo so he went over to reassure her. "Don't worry Lilo, Stitch is strong. He will survive that long. 199 and I found out all the information we need. Do you want to help make a rescue plan?"

Lilo nodded and joined 422 with a small group of highly intelligent experiments. Together they determined which experiments should go on the rescue mission and who should stay behind to guard the cove. The new spaceship was going to be small so only Lilo and a select few experiments would be able to go.

The plan was set by early afternoon so all they could do was wait for the ship to be finished. Everyone's work was then suddenly interrupted by the sight of a large red space ship approaching. The experiments got ready to defend themselves when it landed at the cove. They were all surprised, however, to see Jumba exit the ship. Most of the experiments were never activated until landing on Earth, but they all knew that he was their creator. Many of them said Jumba's name out loud and Lilo remembered Stitch telling her it was Jumba that made him and all the experiments invade Earth.

The experiments crowded around him and Jumba said loudly, "What is being happening here? Why are you not in more control of this planet? Invasion should have been more successful by now!"

Without thinking of a better idea, Lilo marched to the front of the group before any experiment could say anything. "So it's you that made all of them attack Earth! Why would you do that you stupid head?!" she yelled.

Jumba gasped at her presence. "You let a human in your hide out?!" He then looked over at the unfinished ship. "And you are building a spaceship? What is going on? Where is 626?"

"Stitch is in danger because of you! You put all the experiments in danger by making them invade Earth!" Lilo yelled

Many experiments seemed to realize this as well and whisper to each other. "Enough!" Jumba yelled. "Jumba will retrieve 626 and when I come back, you all better finish taking over planet!"

"You can't just go get him. They're trying to kill him and if you don't know what you're up against he could die!" 422 yelled back.

Many experiments agreed out loud but Jumba did not take it seriously. "626 is Jumba's greatest creation and they are primitive Earthlings. 626 will not be in danger."

No one seemed very convinced by Jumba's logic. None of them wanted to put Stitch's life in any more danger. Many still whispered to each other but Jumba did not care. Instead he pointed at Experiment 601 (Kixx). "Experiment 601, take little human girl to a prison."

The large purple experiment fiddled with his huge hands nervously. He did not want to take Lilo away but he was also worried about disobeying his creator. Before he could decide what do, Lilo walked over to stand next to him and said to Jumba. "His name is Kixx and all the experiments deserve a better life than this!"

"Ih!" many of them shouted.

Now Jumba felt threatened by their protests. "None of you dare betray Jumba! Jumba created all of you to make my evil genius self ruler of planets!"

Lilo and the experiments now knew the reason behind the entire invasion. The alien wanted his creations to enslave entire planets and do the dangerous work so he could be made king of them all. It was not hard for Lilo to figure out that would be bad for her planet, other innocent planets and all the experiments. She was about say something when she noticed that the experiments were thinking the same thing.

"So we do all the work while you control everything? You should care more about us since you made us! A lot of us have gotten hurt, especially Stitch!" said Experiment 149 (Bonnie).

Five of the strongest experiments began to walk towards Jumba. The evil scientist started to back up the ramp to his ship but was stopped by Sparky bolting over and blocking his way. The strong experiments grabbed Jumba and threw him into their unfinished spaceship. They then bent the metal around the openings so he was trapped inside.

"Let me out!" Jumba yelled.

Instead the experiments cheered. They no longer had someone forcing them to invade Earth. Now they could focus on saving Stitch and he could find them a happy new life. Reuben walked up the ramp of Jumba's ship and shouted. "This one is a lot bigger than what we were building and has better weapons!"

This was great news since they could now bring more help and go save Stitch sooner. Without wasting any time, Lilo and a group of experiments boarded Jumba's ship.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

On Jumba's hijacked ship, Reuben was driving while the other twenty experiments went reminded each other about details of the plan. Every experiment had at least one partner to stay with in order to protect each other. Reuben, Sparky and 228 (Melty) were going to stay with Lilo to find Stitch. Other experiments such as 120 (Snafu), and 223 (Glitch) were going to foil any plans on the battleship. Experiment 422 and 360 (Drowsy) had the job of locating the general and putting him to sleep so he would not be a problem. There was a few more groups with specific jobs and two of them were going to stay behind and keep the ship ready to leave. They all agreed to prioritize protecting Stitch, Lilo and each other, but to cause minimum harm to the soldiers.

When Reuben was steering the ship he accidentally turned too sharply and several experiments fell off their feet. "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Lilo asked him.

"Sure I'm getting the hang of it. It's just rocket science," said Reuben.

Experiment 625 reached over to press a button which caused a loud warning siren to blare. Everyone covered their ears before he hit the button again to shut it off. "Sorry," said Rueben sounding embarrassed.

"We'll be arriving in two minutes 30 seconds," Rueben later announced.

Everyone got ready and another experiment took control of the ship since Reuben was leaving. When they were seeing distance from the battleship, they were shocked that it instantly began to shoot at them. They thought that the drop-off would happen too quickly for the soldiers board to react.

"Engaging surface shields," said the experiment at the controls.

"That should keep the ship safe, but how are we going to get on board?" 422 asked.

" _Leave that to me,_ " said 523 (Slushy).

Once they were hovering above the battleship, guns and turrets still fired but did not cause any damage. A door in the floor opened up in the spaceship and 523 (Slushy) slid out on a trail of ice he blew in front of him. He quickly created a wall of ice around the drop zone to protect the area from gunfire and any men. They continued to shoot and the bullets began to chip away at the ice.

" _Hurry!_ " 523 yelled.

Without hesitation the rescue team leaped down while Sparky carried Lilo down. 523 kept reinforcing the ice wall but they knew he could not do that for long. Experiment 228 (Melty) shot blue fire blasts at the floor and burned a hole large enough for them all to climb into. The only experiment that stayed behind was 540 (Phoon) because her job was to stay with 523 and help protect him. Whenever a hole was blasted through the ice, 540 would blow typhoon force winds in that direction to keep them from attacking.

* * *

Below deck the general was in the lab room watching the scientists trying to find Stitch's weakness. They were running out of ideas so they decided to watch him for the time being to notice anything from his behavior.

Stitch climbed to the ceiling to search again for any way to escape. He spotted a small-metal dial hanging from the ceiling and he grabbed it and ripped it off. Stitch did not know this but it was part of the fire-safety sprinkler system and breaking it caused him to be blasted in the face with water. Stitch yelled out in shock and fell to the floor. He then did everything he could to dry himself off.

"Of course! Why did we not think of it before! Experiment 626 has a weakness to water!" one of the scientists exclaimed.

"Then flood the prison now and drown him!" the general ordered.

The scientist pressed some buttons and pipes opened up and began to pour water into the confined room. Stitch frantically grabbed onto the wall to avoid the rising water. His reaction told them it was working and all they had to do was wait for the room to fill up all the way with water. As they watched someone came into the room and got the general's attention.

"Sir the captain wanted me to tell you we are currently 300 miles away from the Hawaiian Islands," said the soldier.

"Excellent tell the weapons crew to initiate Protocol Luau," said the general.

The man did not know what that was but he followed orders and called the weapons level. "Sir the Protocol was commenced and will launch in twenty minutes," the soldier told him after making his call.

Just then another person ran into the room and quickly said, "Sir a group of experiments have flown here in a spaceship and have boarded!"


End file.
